Flu Season
by Fahpeh Baahton
Summary: It's Flu Season, and the guys aren't feeling to good! Hehe...who will take care of them? read on! R


It's flu season.... by Faype Barton  
  
"Ughhh....holy crap...I haven't felt this sick since I like, almost died that one time."   
"Duo..."  
"Yeah?"   
"Will you shut your piehole??!?!?!" Wufei growled out warningly  
  
The guys were all on a 3 week vacation in the mountains, but, unfortunately they had all gotten sick. They were stuck in a cabin for another week, with no medicine, no aspirin, and 1 bed, a couch, a chair, a table and a TV.  
Wufei was on his back near the table, Duo was laying on the right side of the bed, and Quatre was   
as far away as possible to the left side of the bed. Neither were under the covers, they were just laying there nearly unconcious on the covers. Heero was on the couch, surprisingly you could actually tell he wasn't feeling good by the look on his face, and Trowa was curled up in a big easy chair sneezing and dozing off.  
They were all on the verge of falling asleep when they heard 4 raps on the door. Everyone looked at Trowa to answer the door, but he looked sorta dead, so instead Heero got up and slowly opened the door, then without waiting to see who it was, went and layed back down on the couch. Trowa's eyes bulged at the sight of the 4 women standing at the door.  
  
"Helloooo!!" Relena's voice got everyone's head to snap up.  
"OUCH! Aw, shit...." Wufei moaned as he rubbed his head where he had banged it when he had jerked up.   
Sally Po walked forward and rolled out 5 cots full with blankets and pillows, then picked up each of the guys one by one and placed them in the cots.   
"AHEM!! I am Sally Po, and I wi-" She was cut off by Hilde and Duo who were...erm....not showing very much signs of sickness...  
"AHHHHHHHH WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!!" Sally screamed.  
"Woah! Yeah, SORRRYY!" Duo retorted.   
As Sally was explaining to everyone what they were doing here, Trowa raised his hand. Sally stared at him for a moment, then,  
"Um, yes, Trowa?"  
"How did you know we were all sick? I mean, I don't think any of us called any of you." Trowa said.  
"Hmmm, that's a good question! How did we know?" Sally turned to stare at the other 3 women.   
"How did we know??" Relena was also at a loss. She turned to Hilde. "Do you know?"  
"Nope, I'm as confused as everyone, I really just came along to say hey to Duo!" Hilde then turned to look at Catherine. "Did YOU know?"  
"Nope, I sure didn't, I came to visit Quatre and Trowa..." All the women stared at the guys, shrugged, then Catherine spoke up again,  
"Aw, to hell with it, we're taking care of you anyways!"   
Hilde and Catherine went into the kitchen and started making soup for everyone and Sally began taking everyone's temperature, while Relena gave Sally the supplies when she needed them. When Sally had finished with Heero and Duo, Duo turned to Heero and whispered,   
"Dude, we gotta bust outta this joint..."  
"For once I actually agree with you braid boy, but how are we gonna tell the other guys?" Heero muttered.  
"Hmmm....let's not bring Wufei because he hates me, and we need Trowa because he's tall and can do flips and stuff, and do we need Quatre?"   
"Nah, not really...So it's just you, me and Trowa...You tell him Duo, you're closer" Heero whispered.  
Duo told Trowa and Trowa nodded in agreement.  
"So, how are we gonna get out without the girls noticing?" Trowa murmered.  
"...."   
"...."   
"Geez...you don't even have a friggin plan?!? Well, what do you think about...." Trowa whispered his idea to Duo and Heero.  
"Woah! Tro-man, that's risky, but sounds good!" Duo exclaimed.  
Heero just nodded and flashed a thumbs up.  
"Alright, Trowa, you start!" Heero whispered.  
"Ugh...alright then," Trowa took a really deep breath then, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"   
Trowa yelled at the top of his lungs, which got all of the girls over to him, giving Heero a chance to run and jump out of the window. All of a sudden, Trowa stopped yelling, shrugged, and closed his eyes.  
"What the hell was that?" Hilde exclaimed.   
"OH NO! YOU GUYS, COME OVER HERE!!!" Catherine shreaked when she saw Heero's empty bed.  
"Oooooh, that Heero, damn him! Well, he'll be back, everyone, BACK TO YOUR STATIONS!!" Sally yelled.  
Duo and Trowa glanced at each other.  
"That was way easier than I thought it would be...but this part will be much more difficult Duo.." Trowa said.  
"Eh, doesn't matter, I'm good for the go, if we don't make it, at least Heero is happy!" Duo then thought about what he just said and realized Heero wouldn't ever technically be 'happy', but he really didn't care anyways.  
"Alright, here we go!" Trowa said, then coughed really loud, which was the signal for Heero to play his part.   
All of a sudden everyone heard this really pathetic quacking noise coming from outside. Relena and Sally ran over to the window, while Duo and Trowa ran into the kitchen and placed their hands over Catherine and Hilde's mouths.  
"Shhhhhhhh, don't be afraid, we won't hurt you, just...shutup." Duo muttered.  
Trowa and Duo shoved Catherine and Hilde into cupboards and closed them, barring them closed with broom handles.  
"Sorry Cathy, but I'll be back later!" Trowa whispered as he walked away from the cupboards.  
"Yeah, me too Hilde!" Duo said, then Trowa and him ran out the door and went down by Heero who was now under the house trying not to be seen by Relena and Sally. Heero stopped making the pathetic duck noises when he saw Trowa and Duo walking up with weird looks on their faces.  
"Hey, Heero, havin some problems making a decent quack??" Duo whispered.  
"Yeah, Heero, that was kind of lame..." Trowa murmured.  
"I did the best I could....what, do I LOOK like a duck?!?" Heero growled out slowly.  
Trowa and Duo decided to just leave the quacking alone, and then Heero, Trowa and Duo went back to their homes, and when Wufei and Quatre came back, they were pissed, but no one cared, and the girls were kind of ticked, but, they got over it. So, everyone lived happily ever after in the end.  
  
FIN  
  
~Authors note~  
:D so, how'd you like it? It's one of my first fics and I'd like to know what everyone thought about it! So E-mail me at JessGW87@aol.com! Flames are welcome, but i'd much rather prefer a nice compliment ^^! So, i don't own Gundam Wing, I wish i did, and comments/suggestions please! Have a nice day! 


End file.
